Elemental Breath
The primary element traits of most dragons in DragonVale can be found within a dragon's elemental breath. Below are charts which categorize the dragons by their elemental breath. Many limited dragons and epic dragons have unique exhalations. On the Dragon Track, many dragons emit exhaust that is identical to their elemental breath. To view which dragons have each elemental breath please use the icons below to sort by elements. Primary, Hybrid, & Unique Hybrid= | | | | | | | | | | | Several dragons have a special elemental breath not related to their elements. ShieldDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Shield Dragon Elemental Breath NetherDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Nether Dragon Elemental Breath BlazingGaleDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Blazing Gale Dragon Elemental Breath HiddenBoltDragonElementalBreath.png|Hidden Bolt Dragon Elemental Breath IronBlossomDragonElementalBreath.png|Iron Blossom Dragon Elemental Breath IcyTorrentDragonElementalBreath.png|Icy Torrent Dragon Elemental Breath MountainSunDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Mountain Sun Dragon Elemental Breath BubbleDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Bubble Dragon Elemental Breath ConchDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Conch Dragon Elemental Breath LagoonDragonElementalBreath.png|Lagoon Dragon Elemental Breath TrenchDragonElementalBreath.png|Trench Dragon Elemental Breath QuicksandDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Quicksand Dragon Elemental Breath WyrmwoodDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Wyrmwood Dragon Elemental Breath MoltenDragonElementalBreath.png|Molten Dragon Element Breath PortentDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Portent Dragon Elemental Breath GardenDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Garden Dragon Elemental Breath DecayDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Decay Dragon Elemental Breath ThicketDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Thicket Dragon Elemental Breath BogDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Bog Dragon Elemental Breath NightbloomDragonElementalBreath.png|Nightbloom Dragon Elemental Breath SootDragonElementalBreath.JPG|Soot Dragon Elemental Breath SmolderDragonElementalBreath.JPG|Smolder Dragon Elemental Breath IMG_4901.PNG|Smolder dragon elemental breath *Shield Dragon *Nether Dragon *Blazing Gale Dragon *Hidden Bolt Dragon *Iron Blossom Dragon *Icy Torrent Dragon *Mountain Sun Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Conch Dragon *Lagoon Dragon *Trench Dragon *Quicksand Dragon *Wyrmwood Dragon *Molten Dragon *Portent Dragon *Garden Dragon *Bog Dragon *Decay Dragon *Thicket Dragon *Nightbloom Dragon *Soot Dragon *Smolder Dragon | Several dragons have a special elemental breath not related to their elements. FaireDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Faire Dragon Elemental Breath TidalDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Tidal Dragon Elemental Breath GarlandDragonElementalBreath.png|Garland Dragon Elemental Breath TrickDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Trick Dragon Elemental Breath OrtreatDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Ortreat Dragon Elemental Breath SpectreDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Spectre Dragon Elemental Breath LycanDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Lycan Dragon Elemental Breath LycanDragonElementalBreathFullMoon.PNG|Lycan Dragon Elemental Breath Full Moon HarvestDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Harvest Dragon Elemental Breath FeastDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Feast Dragon Elemental Breath BrambleDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Bramble Dragon Elemental Breath HollyDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Holly Dragon Elemental Breath RegiftDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Regift Dragon Elemental Breath NeotericDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Neoteric Dragon Elemental Breath *Faire Dragon *Tidal Dragon *Garland Dragon *Trick Dragon *Ortreat Dragon *Spectre Dragon *Lycan Dragon *Lycan Dragon - Full Moon *Harvest Dragon *Feast Dragon *Bramble Dragon *Holly Dragon *Regift Dragon *Neoteric Dragon | Several dragons have a special elemental breath not related to their elements. ArborDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Arbor Dragon Elemental Breath KiteDragonElementalBreath.png|Kite Dragon Elemental Breath NosferatuDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Nosferatu Dragon Elemental Breath BicentennialDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Bicentennial Dragon Elemental Breath GourdDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Gourd Dragon Elemental Breath CoalDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Coal Dragon Elemental Breath *Arbor Dragon *Kite Dragon *Nosferatu Dragon *Bicentennial Dragon *Gourd Dragon *Coal Dragon | Several dragons have a special elemental breath not related to their elements. CenturyDragonElementalBreath.png|Century Dragon Elemental Breath RoseDragonElementalBreath.png|Rose Dragon Elemental Breath MotleyDragonElementalBreath.png|Motley Dragon Elemental Breath TerradiemDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Terradiem Dragon Elemental Breath BouquetDragonElementalBreath.png|Bouquet Dragon Elemental Breath BeardedDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Bearded Dragon Elemental Breath LibertyDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Liberty Dragon Elemental Breath CottonDragonElementalBreath.png|Cotton Dragon Elemental Breath EmberDragonElementalBreath.png|Ember Dragon Elemental Breath LightRiftDragonElementalBreath.png|Light Rift Dragon Elemental Breath DarkRiftDragonElementalBreath.png|Dark Rift Dragon Elemental Breath HypnoticDragonElementalBreath.png|Hypnotic Dragon Elemental Breath *Century Dragon *Rose Dragon *Motley Dragon *Terradiem Dragon *Bouquet Dragon *Bearded Dragon *Liberty Dragon *Cotton Dragon *Ember Dragon *Light Rift Dragon *Dark Rift Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon | Several dragons have a special elemental breath not related to their elements. FrostfireDragonElementalBreath.png|Frostfire Dragon Elemental Breath PanlongDragonElementalBreath.png|Panlong Dragon Elemental Breath LoveDragonElementalBreath.png|Love Dragon Elemental Breath BloomDragonElementalBreath.png|Bloom Dragon Elemental Breath FireworkDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Firework Dragon Elemental Breath PaperDragonElementalBreath.png|Paper Dragon Elemental Breath GhostDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Ghost Dragon Elemental Breath GiftDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Gift Dragon Elemental Breath *Frostfire Dragon *Panlong Dragon *Love Dragon *Bloom Dragon *Firework Dragon *Paper Dragon *Ghost Dragon *Gift Dragon | Several dragons have a special elemental breath not related to their elements. BlueFireDragonElementalBreath.png|Blue Fire Dragon Elemental Breath *Blue Fire Dragon }} }} |-| Epic & Legendary= | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. SunDragonElementalBreath.png|Sun Dragon Elemental Breath SolsticeDragonElementalBreath.png|Solstice Dragon Elemental Breath EquinoxDragonElementalBreath.png|Equinox Dragon Elemental Breath SolarEclipseDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Solar Eclipse Dragon Elemental Breath LunarEclipseDragonElementalBreath.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Elemental Breath DawnDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Dawn Dragon Elemental Breath DuskDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Dusk Dragon Elemental Breath SunstruckDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Sunstruck Dragon Elemental Breath MiddayDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Midday Dragon Elemental Breath PharaohDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Pharaoh Dragon Elemental Breath *Sun Dragon *Solstice Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Solar Eclipse Dragon *Lunar Eclipse Dragon *Dawn Dragon *Dusk Dragon *Sunstruck Dragon *Midday Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. MoonDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Moon Dragon Elemental Breath BlueMoonDragonElementalBreath.png|Blue Moon Dragon Elemental Breath EquinoxDragonElementalBreath.png|Equinox Dragon Elemental Breath SolarEclipseDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Solar Eclipse Dragon Elemental Breath LunarEclipseDragonElementalBreath.png|Lunar Eclipse Dragon Elemental Breath MoonstruckDragonElementalBreath.png|Moonstruck Dragon Elemental Breath DawnDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Dawn Dragon Elemental Breath DuskDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Dusk Dragon Elemental Breath MidnightDragonElementalBreath.png|Midnight Dragon Elemental Breath OmenDragonElementalBreath.png|Omen Dragon Elemental Breath NightbloomDragonElementalBreath.png|Nightbloom Dragon Elemental Breath *Moon Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Solar Eclipse Dragon *Lunar Eclipse Dragon *Moonstruck Dragon *Dawn Dragon *Dusk Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Omen Dragon *Nightbloom Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. GoldDragonElementalBreath.png|Gold Dragon Elemental Breath SilverDragonElementalBreath.png|Silver Dragon Elemental Breath PlatinumDragonElementalBreath.png|Platinum Dragon Elemental Breath ElectrumDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Electrum Dragon Elemental Breath BronzeDragonElementalBreath.png|Bronze Dragon Elemental Breath LootDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Loot Dragon Elemental Breath *Gold Dragon *Silver Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Electrum Dragon *Bronze Dragon *Loot Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. BronzeOlympusDragonElementalBreath.png|Bronze Olympus Dragon Elemental Breath SilverOlympusDragonElementalBreath.png|Silver Olympus Dragon Elemental Breath GoldOlympusDragonElementalBreath.png|Gold Olympus Dragon Elemental Breath CyclopsDragonElementalBreath.png|Cyclops Dragon Elemental Breath SnowyBronzeDragonElementalBreath.png|Snowy Bronze Dragon Elemental Breath SnowySilverDragonElementalBreath.png|Snowy Silver Dragon Elemental Breath SnowyGoldDragonElementalBreath.png|Snowy Gold Dragon Elemental Breath VictoryDragonElementalBreath.png|Victory Dragon Elemental Breath HydraDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Hydra Dragon Elemental Breath MuseDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Muse Dragon Elemental Breath ElysiumDragonElementalBreath.png|Elysium Dragon Elemental Breath HeraldDragonElementalBreath.png|Herald Dragon Elemental Breath StygianDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Stygian Dragon Elemental Breath SquallDragonElementalBreath.png|Squall Dragon Elemental Breath ValorDragonElementalBreath.png|Valor Dragon Elemental Breath ThunderboltDragonElementalBreath.png|Thunderbolt Dragon Elemental Breath FatesDragonsElementalBreath.jpeg|Fates Dragon Elemental Breath TrimeraDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Trimera Dragon Elemental Breath CerberusDragonElemntalBreath.PNG|Cerberus Dragon Elemental Breath DawnbringerDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Dawnbringer Dragon Elemental Breath DawnbringerDragonElementalBreathNight.png|Dawnbringer Dragon Elemental Breath (Night) *Bronze Olympus Dragon *Silver Olympus Dragon *Gold Olympus Dragon *Cyclops Dragon *Snowy Bronze Dragon *Snowy Silver Dragon *Snowy Gold Dragon *Victory Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Elysium Dragon *Muse Dragon *Herald Dragon *Stygian Dragon *Squall Dragon *Valor Dragon *Thunderbolt Dragon *Fates Dragon *Trimera Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Dawnbringer Dragon *Dawnbringer Dragon - Night | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. SummerSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.png|Seasonal Dragon (Summer) Elemental Breath AutumnSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Seasonal Dragon (Autumn) Elemental Breath WinterSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Seasonal Dragon (Winter) Elemental Breath SpringSeasonalDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Seasonal Dragon (Spring) Elemental Breath SpringDragonElementalBreath.png|Spring Dragon Elemental Breath SummerDragonElementalBreath.png|Summer Dragon Elemental Breath AutumnDragonElementalBreathNew.jpg|Autumn Dragon Elemental Breath (New) WinterDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Winter Dragon Elemental Breath SproutDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Sprout Dragon Elemental Breath LeafDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Leaf Dragon Elemental Breath BerryDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Berry Dragon Elemental Breath SeedElementalBreath.jpg|Seed Dragon Elemental Breath *Seasonal Dragon - Summer *Seasonal Dragon - Autumn *Seasonal Dragon - Winter *Seasonal Dragon - Spring *Spring Dragon *Summer Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Winter Dragon *Sprout Dragon *Leaf Dragon *Berry Dragon *Seed Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. ApocalypseDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Apocalypse Dragon Elemental Breath OuroborosDragonElementalBreath.png|Ouroboros Dragon Elemental Breath ZombieDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Zombie Dragon Elemental Breath RagnarokDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Ragnarok Dragon Elemental Breath OmenDragonElementalBreath.png|Omen Dragon Elemental Breath *Apocalypse Dragon *Ouroboros Dragon *Zombie Dragon *Ragnarok Dragon *Omen Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. DreamDragonElementalBreath.png|Dream Dragon Elemental Breath DaydreamDragonElementalBreath.png|Daydream Dragon Elemental Breath NightmareDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Nightmare Dragon Elemental Breath ElysiumDragonElementalBreath.png|Elysium Dragon Elemental Breath DeliriumDragonElementalBreath.png|Delirium Dragon Elemental Breath MuseDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Muse Dragon Elemental Breath PortentDragonElementalBreath.png|Portent Dragon Elemental Breath *Dream Dragon *Daydream Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Elysium Dragon *Delirium Dragon *Muse Dragon *Portent Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. FirstSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.jpg|First Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath SecondSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Second Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath ThirdSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Third Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath FourthSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Fourth Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath FifthSnowflakeDragonElementalBreath.png|Fifth Snowflake Dragon Elemental Breath *Snowflake Dragon - First *Snowflake Dragon - Second *Snowflake Dragon - Third *Snowflake Dragon - Fourth *Snowflake Dragon - Fifth | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. FirstMonolithDragonElementalBreath.jpg|First Monolith Dragon Elemental Breath SecondMonolithDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Second Monolith Dragon Elemental Breath ThirdMonolithDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Third Monolith Dragon Elemental Breath FourthMonolithDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Fourth Monolith Dragon Elemental Breath FifthMonolithDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Fifth Monolith Dragon Elemental Breath SixthMonolithDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Sixth Monolith Dragon Elemental Breath *Monolith Dragon - First *Monolith Dragon - Second *Monolith Dragon - Third *Monolith Dragon - Fourth *Monolith Dragon - Fifth *Monolith Dragon - Sixth | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. ArcturianDragonElementalBreath.png|Arcturian Dragon Elemental Breath AntarianDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Antarian Dragon Elemental Breath BizurianDragonElementalBreath.png|Bizurian Dragon Elemental Breath PolarianDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Polarian Dragon Elemental Breath SorarianDragonElementalBreath.png|Sorarian Dragon Elemental Breath AndromedanDragonElementalBreath.png|Andromedan Dragon Elemental Breath ProcyonDragonElementalBreath.png|Procyon Dragon Elemental Breath CometDragonElementalBreath.png|Comet Dragon Elemental Breath EridanianDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Eridanian Dragon Elemental Breath NebulaDragonElementalBreath.png|Nebula Dragon Elemental Breath RayleianDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Rayleian Dragon Elemental Breath CeleruleanDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Celerulean Dragon Elemental Breath TeidianDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Teidian Dragon Elemental Breath *Arcturian Dragon *Antarian Dragon *Bizurian Dragon *Polarian Dragon *Sorarian Dragon *Andromedan Dragon *Procyon Dragon *Comet Dragon *Eridanian Dragon *Nebula Dragon *Rayleian Dragon *Celerulean Dragon *Teidian Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. OrnamentalDragonElementalBreath.png|Ornamental Dragon Elemental Breath LaceDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Lace Dragon Elemental Breath DazzlingDragonElementalBreath.png|Dazzling Dragon Elemental Breath FlickerDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Flicker Dragon Elemental Breath VerglaceDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Verglace Dragon Elemental Breath *Ornamental Dragon *Lace Dragon *Dazzling Dragon *Flicker Dragon *Verglace Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. SerenityDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Serenity Dragon Elemental Breath IreDragonElementalBreath.png|Ire Dragon Elemental Breath DelightDragonElementalBreath.png|Delight Dragon Elemental Breath MelancholyDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Melancholy Dragon Elemental Breath SurpriseDragonElementalBreath.png|Surprise Dragon Elemental Breath *Serenity Dragon *Ire Dragon *Delight Dragon *Melancholy Dragon *Surprise Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. ChrysalisDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Chrysalis Dragon Elemental Breath DuskwingDragonElementalBreath.png|Duskwing Dragon Elemental Breath LacewingDragonElementalBreath.png|Lacewing Dragon Elemental Breath SwallowtailDragonElementalBreath.png|Swallowtail Dragon Elemental Breath MarbletailDragonElementalBreath.png|Marbletail Dragon Elemental Breath *Chrysalis Dragon *Duskwing Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Swallowtail Dragon *Marbletail Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. EmeraldDragonElementalBreath.png|Emerald Dragon Elemental Breath PearlDragonElementalBreath.png|Pearl Dragon Elemental Breath RubyDragonElementalBreath.png|Ruby Dragon Elemental Breath PeridotDragonElementalBreath.png|Peridot Dragon Elemental Breath SapphireDragonElementalBreath.png|Sapphire Dragon Elemental Breath OpalDragonElementalBreath.png|Opal Dragon Elemental Breath TopazDragonElementalBreath.png|Topaz Dragon Elemental Breath TurquoiseDragonElementalBreath.png|Turquoise Dragon Elemental Breath GarnetDragonElementalBreath.png|Garnet Dragon Elemental Breath AmethystDragonElementalBreath.png|Amethyst Dragon Elemental Breath AquamarineDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Aquamarine Dragon Elemental Breath DiamondDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Diamond Dragon Elemental Breath JadeDragonElementalBreath.png|Jade Dragon Elemental Breath AmberDragonElementalBreath.png|Amber Dragon Elemental Breath JetDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Jet Dragon Elemental Breath LapisDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Lapis Dragon Elemental Breath OvalithDragonElementalBreath.jpg|Ovalith Dragon Elemental Breath *Emerald Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Peridot Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Opal Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Garnet Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Jade Dragon *Amber Dragon *Jet Dragon *Lapis Dragon *Ovalith Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Epic Dragon has a different elemental breath. JasperDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Jasper Dragon Elemental Breath TourmalineDragonElementalBreath.png|Tourmaline Dragon Elemental Breath BismuthDragonElementalBreath.png|Bismuth Dragon Elemental Breath SanguiniteDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Sanguinite Dragon Elemental Breath MesoliteDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Mesolite Dragon Elemental Breath PyriteDragonElementalBreath.png|Pyrite Dragon Elemental Breath BariteDragonElementalBreath.PNG|Barite Dragon Elemental Breath OkeniteDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Okenite Dragon Elemental Breath QuartzDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Quartz Dragon Elemental Breath WavelyteDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Wavelyte Dragon Elemental Breath AzuriteDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Azurite Dragon Elemental Breath LabradoriteDragonElementalBreath.jpeg|Labradorite Dragon Elemental Breath *Jasper Dragon *Tourmaline Dragon *Bismuth Dragon *Sanguinite Dragon *Mesolite Dragon *Pyrite Dragon *Barite Dragon *Okenite Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Wavelyte Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Labradorite Dragon | 'Epic Elemental Breath' Note: Each Legendary Dragon has a different elemental breath. KairosElementalBreath.png|Kairos Elemental Breath GaiaElementalBreath.jpeg|Gaia Elemental Breath *Kairos *Gaia }} |-| Old & Changed= Notes EB-Brass.png|Brass Dragon Breath DV1.png|Baby Firework Dragon Exhaling EB-Ember.png|Ember Dragon Breath FireflyElementalBreath.jpg|Firefly Dragon Breath during Firefly Festival *Since the Brass Dragon has two heads, it has two elemental breaths, one head breathing fireballs (fire elemental breath), and one head breathing metal shards (metal elemental breath). *The Tree Dragon elemental breath angles towards the ground as an imitation of falling leaves. *The Pearl Dragon only exhales its elemental breath when it is in the water. *The Firework Dragon is the only dragon that can exhale its elemental breath in its baby form. *The Pollen Dragon, in addition to exhaling leaves, often 'sneezes' out a few leaves, going through sneezing motions and wiping its nose. *The Garnet Dragon only exhales when it is not in water. *The Aquamarine Dragon is the first two-headed dragon where both heads exhale the same elemental breath. *The Motley Dragon elemental breath goes straight down, resembling falling confetti. *The Ember Dragon elemental breath comes out of its tail as blobs of orange embers. *Some Epic Dragons can exhale their elemental breath in the air and on the ground. **This applies to the Sun Dragon, Moon Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, and the Double Rainbow Dragon. *The Ouroboros Dragon and the Wind Dragon only breathe their elemental breath in the air. *There is a slight delay before the Watch Dragon breathes its elemental breath. *On July 10, 2014, the elemental breath for Firefly Dragon was changed from fireballs to fireflies and red dots. **This change happened during the Firefly Festival event. *The Portent Dragon breathes its elemental breath through the gem on its forehead when it opens its eyes. Game Notes *On November 23, 2012, Kairos was given a larger elemental breath. *On September 22, 2013, the elemental breath for the Autumn seasonal appearance of the Seasonal Dragon was changed. **Prior to the change, the Autumn version exhaled shiny green/orange suns and green sparkles. *On an unknown date, the Autumn Dragon's elemental breath changed. *On March 21, 2014, the elemental breath for the Spring seasonal appearance of the Seasonal Dragon was changed. **Prior to the change, the Spring version exhales green, yellow, red and orange suns along with green sparkles. *The Ember Dragon is the first dragon to emit its elemental breath from its tail. *On April 2, 2015, the Frostbite Dragon's elemental breath changed from Cold to Dark.